User talk:AverageHero
I Took The Liberty Of Naming My Talk Page... The Campgrounds Ok, you don't have to make a camp, but can I use your TD camp to create mine? Survivor321 17:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿ can you come back to the chat :) [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|',I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!']] 18:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) may I have the link to the audtions please? Survivor321 18:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Go to the chat and we will have our first elimination ! Bloomin? I thought your were some new guy. Well,Hi!'' Hey,Your Ok, You'll Be fine, 21:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) '' No problem :) Oops, sorry about that! I'll go fix it now :P Crash into me, at full speed, 21:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bloomin oops i mean AH Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 23:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) What should i call you by Bloomin , AH , Hero , or anything at all Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) So... So... will you only join camps after WANTED is over? Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I say you should do whatever you please because no one chooses for you Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I do but only i'm doing stuff not even the captain of my crew is fighting Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry force of habit Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 16:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I loved how out of nowhere the fight started then it was all a misunderstanding Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 16:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) The captain of all crews aren't even doing anything Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) My plan is to get eliminated first. :3 Owenandheatherfan 18:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and BTW, Bloomin can you go on chatango? :P Owenandheatherfan 18:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No eliminations? o_o And to be honest, I kinda didn't want to join. But since you're my friend, I decided to join to fill the sign-ups. Sorry. You can kick me out if you want. Owenandheatherfan 18:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. Owenandheatherfan 18:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloomin in WANTED nearly or none of the captains are doing anything and their the captains in my crew me and syle were the only ones to do something A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 18:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) so who one the bounty in WANTED A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 00:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Does that mean i'm winning WANTED A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 00:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for putting me in your sig!On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. to [[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, [[User t 17:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering...Can I use the consept for "Total Drama At Hollywood Arts"? I really liked it and I wanted to take the idea places. I will give you credit! Hey,Your Ok, You'll Be fine, 22:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) '' Thank You Soooooo Much! ''Hey,Your Ok, You'll Be fine, 23:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) you wrote on my blog Johnny Awards Thanks to whoever nominated me for Most Kind User! and it was me A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 23:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloomin! :D ✞ I'm proud to be an american ✞ ✞ where at least I know I'm free ✞ ''' How have you been doing? ✞ I'm proud to be an american ✞ ✞ where at least I know I'm free ✞ ' Digimon Xros Wars Camp Yes You do but keep in mine that this camp is based of an anime 'I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 13:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC)' Bloomin you've watched Digimon Xros Wars? 'I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 14:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC)' '''I watched up to episode 51 on gogoanime and so far this is the best season ever and If I need you to play as someone I tell you 'I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 20:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well some will be cut off at the end of the zones and during the countries some might team up so around 8-12 I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 20:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Armies will be form now yes but first we need to pick a xros loader and with each xros loader cmes a digimon 'I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 21:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Me neither you can just tell me what you want and I could do it 'I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 22:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me but how many people do you believe we need in Digimon Xros Wars (DXW) I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 22:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Why Do you want to delete Battlefield? :( I love that camp! Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 06:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) no TOTK must pick another one and we all get digmon if we gain their trust I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 23:53, September 15, 2011 (UTC) in the end Kiraha joins taiki 'I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye. 00:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D *looks at AverageHero's profile and sees he's not on the bud list and faints* '✞ I'm proud to be an american ✞ ✞ where at least I know I'm free ✞ ' '''Balistamon 'A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 21:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) dodonco and leo mon but sunflowmon joins totk's army If you save a spot for me cause I love digimon and I've watched every episode '''A little chinese lesson for you Neptunemon is the villan but we will take some of the ones from the show and maybe more 'A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 22:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Table Do you know how to color an elimanaation table?This is Flamethrower12 saying that something in your face.*slaps* It was paain! 02:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Golden Hearts? Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 17:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) As a female trainer named Amber-Jane from Mahogany, but currently lives at New Bark. Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 17:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Main please. Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 17:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I also be Jasmine, Clair and Ariana? Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 17:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ;) Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 17:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Am I subscribed to you? No. Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 20:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Not to be rude; but any time you make a camp, You ask me to join it. Advertising is against the rules....Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 20:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :/ Are you MAD at me for saying you advertise? Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 20:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) What? Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 20:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Your not a screw-up Minnisota Man! I'm really sorry I flipped on you, It's just alot of people break the rules,now. It's harder to accuttuly enjoy fun camps like yours. Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 20:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Again, I'm sorry. Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 20:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I be Bugsy and the trainers lesser rival and the breeder? Rex - Breeder - From New Bark Town - Team: None Kat - Trainer - From Cianwood City - Team: Poochyena (lvl 7), Poochyena (lvl 7), Poochyena (lvl 10) Bugsy - Gym Leader - From Azelea Town - Team: Caterpie, Beedrill, Paras, Spinark, Wurmple, Surskit I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 00:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) How about a collab???? '✞ I'm proud to be an american ✞ ✞ where at least I know I'm free ✞ ' Remember ActorDude99, yeah........ummmmmmm.....that was me............I kinda was trying to see which account I would use, anyway do you wanna do the Total Drama: Hollywood camp on this wiki???? '✞ I'm proud to be an american ✞ ✞ where at least I know I'm free ✞ ' xD, do you have any better ideas awww... Poochyena's are my fav pokemon... well changt it to Growlithe then I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 03:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Whos Mary Jane? I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 03:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I did just I don't like pokemon sorry wait I got an idea for an awsome camp 'A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 16:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) The war that has begun since 1998 or something Pokemon Vs. Digimon + other anime just in case 'A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 16:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for subscribing let me tll you Digimon Xros Wars is 1 of a series of digimon camps including art camps and other things 'A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 16:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) AH, Would you like to debut Pictionary? This is a 1 and a liftime offer. Now is not a good time to photo copy your butt and 21:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) hould I stop the Digimon Xros wars camp Never Give ''' 22:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) should i just stop and make another one , just stop it , or continue the digimon campNever Give ' 22:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Drama Islands Hello I'm here about my new camp Wiki Drama Island go Check it out I hope ya like it 'It's Friday ' 23:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi! Its nice to meet you, I was wondering If you would like to join my new Camp, Psych Out!. Thanks, hope to chat with you soon! ϟϟPotterhead 4 Lifeϟϟ 01:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC)Hpottergleek Hey, Bloomin why are you deleting the Pokemon Golden hearts :( I was looking forward to that :( Last Friday Night, yeah we danced 06:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) 124oeo is here. of your thing. Pokemon thing. Could i at least be someone? Could i be a hero named Damion. If not a villain named Damion. Morty. (Team Rocket Trio is Jessie,James, and Meowth) Hey, can I be someone in Pokemon Golden hearts like a rivel or something, plz if you have any stops. What is your favorite scary movie?Sex and the City, give me nightmares 23:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 02:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Subscriber, I'd just like to infrom you that you have a free Virtual Reality Helmet I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 19:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey am I not under My buds 'I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 01:58, October 19, 2011 (UTC) It be Syle's camp I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 22:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) May I..Um..Sign-up for...Um..Code Lyoko:Reborn? Gwen Sephani taught me how to spell 00:45, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Code Lyoko be epic :3 I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 16:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Gosh I haven't seen the series in ages x.x I'm only on episode one season one x.x I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 16:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Code Lyoko is epic, the camp be epic, all the eps be epic, the characters be epic, it's is all epicness :3 I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 03:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) you didn't get my hints did you? I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 03:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) 'The camp' that be the hint. I kinda want to start the next day/ep ^_^ I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 05:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) TDBR2? Whatcho talking bout? I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 15:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) wait never mind. sure :3 and can you start Code Lyoko: Reborn soon? I have certain reasons that my sig... might explain r.r. I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 15:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Can I have a character for XANA? :3 xD I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 16:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes please create a starter digimon list and each person will partner up with a random digimon 'I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 17:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Why don't we just Co-host Digimon Xros Wars I mean you are helping me alot 'I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 21:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 1 at most yep 'I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 22:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) No, Just one Mickey The Coordinator's Main Rival Sure, just don't do the Elimination Table. I got that. Gwen Sephani taught me how to spell 22:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Please check out My new camp 'Total Drama: Sonic Rush based on the DS video game Sonic Rush 'I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 20:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) I'm a huge fan of Code Lyoko and I would definately be interested in joining! User: Kathleen123 CL Sure I'd be interested in that, what do I need to do? User: Kathleen123 Hello subject. Your training is almost complete and soon you'll be able to fight the Masters. Report to the lab ASAP. I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 09:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hii im the anon that wrote about the camp idea i would totally go to that and im sure others would to :/ i guess its about advertising it as part of it i dont have an account on here i will make one asap but untill then my email address is larnimartin@hotmail.com i hope we can chat :P I would join CL.... 'If you take the flame, ' Emmott Gardon- Blade-Special Power is to turn into a flame monster. 'If you take the flame, '-- 21:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Code Lyoko t was my favorite show please it would be an honor 'Sir Sonic Knight of ' 21:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) It will be a machette. My other power is speed. My ride? hot sports car. 'If you take the flame, '-- 21:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) *Powers: Elemental Control and Element Maker *Weapon: Twin Blade (A sword that becomes 2 and back to 1) *Ride: Dragon *Name: Dex Gordon *Sir Sonic Knight of ' 21:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Digimon In DXW should the winner of the code crown gain a bonus digimon and by bonus I mean 1 even if this person already got a digimon and evn if they didn't like when code crown is gained no more digimon recuiting only +1 to owner of zone 'Sir Sonic Knight of ' 21:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) yep and do you like my sig ---> 'Sir Sonic Knight of ' 22:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) What episode will I start to be in and When? Code Lyoko 'Sir Sonic Knight of ' 22:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) If you make a wiki for people to put books on then you'll need admins 'Sir Sonic Knight of ' 00:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Make it I'll put my books in it but I'm still going to use my official wiki to write them and the other stuff ... wait I'm going to need voice actors 'Sir Sonic Knight of ' 00:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thorough email but thats a problem for the future...I wonder if Dra would be willing to help me but would you like to work on a book together? 'Sir Sonic Knight of ' 00:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Well you van decide and both of us can add on to it fix it or use talk page to decide on what next. 'Sir Sonic Knight of ''' 00:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Could I Be Trainer's Rival named Joshua , Cilan , Chili , And The Musical Guy named Mike. (I made these up) - 124oeo Can I be Skyla in Bright + Black please? BFDI Is the best 17:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I be The trainers lesser Rival? Rex - From (Somewhere, I don't know what region it is :s) - Pokemon: Unknown (Same thing, unless I can use my own pokemon) I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 06:03, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thanks :P Skyla is my fave gym leader. She's cool :P BFDI Is the best 07:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC)